Let's watch Naruto And then go there!
by kito princess
Summary: One girl has the power to make herself go into her favorite shows. And you shall see that she goes into Naruto. What shall she do?
1. Chapter 1

How did I end up this way? Squished into the seat, in between my older sister and her boyfriend?

Watching a stupid sappy show? On a Saturday night? Oh, that's right, I don't have a life.

"Kayla, go get us some popcorn,"My older sister snapped at me. I sighed and got up and left to go

pop some popcorn since my sister never thought of getting it herself. So she doesn't eat any other

type of food, but she eats popcorn, I never get that.

I sigh while I watch the popcorn make. It was never the same. Ever since my mom died in that

accident when she was coming home one day from work. Oh well, we can't get what we want.

"Kayla!" My sister yelled.

"It's making! It takes time!" I yelled back, sheesh, older sisters are such pains. I wish I had a life.

Then it would be easier to handle an older sister. Oh wait, Naruto is on.

Suddenly my sister screamed in frustration. "Kayla! The tv is broken! Fix it!"

Ok, I'm getting really mad,"What do you mean it's broken?!"

"It won't change from stupid Naruto!" I felt my fists clench up. How dare she say that Naruto is

stupid! I heard her boyfriend whispering to her."I don't care if you like it or not! I want to watch my

show!" I felt myself smiling. Man if only Ceilia and Tara could see this. They would enjoy this.

They love Naruto as well, so they would just kick my sis and her boyfriend off the couch and watch

it. But sometimes, I wish that a hole would appear and just swallow me up. And like magic, a hole

did appear and swallow me up. To Naruto land.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 HELLO NARUTO!!

Now where did we leave off? Oh yes, when a hole appeared and swallowed me up and took me to where Naruto is. If only I knew that at first and didn't beat the crud out of Naruto. Yeah, I know, I'm a big fan of Naruto, but I couldn't recognize Naruto when I first saw him. Man, that was the worst day of my life. Well how 'bout I tell you what happened.

So I fall down the hole. And fall...And fall...And...Fall... Ok, so now that we got that down, how bout I tell you how I landed.. I landed on my face. Yes, I landed on my face. And guess who I heard first. Naruto.

"SENSEI!! A GIRL JUST FELL FROM THE SKY!!" Loud obnoxious Naruto could be heard around the whole world if he screamed a little louder. And I'm serious, I could feel the ground shaking under my feet.

"Yes, I know, I saw the whole thing."

I looked up to see Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, and Sai. Wait a second... What happened to Sasuke? Where did he go? Giggagasp! Did he go with Orochimaru?

Poke, poke Naruto started poking my head,"Is it alive?"

I got mad. "OF COURSE I'M ALIVE!! AND I'M NOT AN 'IT' I'M A SHE!!!"I yelled at Naruto, jumping to my feet, but also hitting him in the chin.

Good way to say "Hello Naruto!!" isn't it?

Well anyways, this is just the beginning. I hope that you will laugh more when you find out what I do to the poor characters. But who cares about their pity little things. How will I figure out how to...

"...Get to my world?!" I shouted, slamming my hands down on the Hokage's a.k.a . Tsunada desk. I felt really mad.. I mean, come on! No way home?

"Well, we don't really get how you got here, but for now, you can live with one of the people that have an extra room in their house. I suggest that you should live with Naruto," She said, folding her hands together. (A/N: I almost put golding her hands together! Now that would have been funny.)

"WHAT?!!" Both Naruto and I shouted . Yes, they did come with me.

Sai piped up,"She can come live with me for a bit. Until she figures out how to get back home. Please?"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Sai? Wants me to live with him? I was told that he was gay and a freak. I guess that what I heard was just what they thought. And now I have no way to go home and tell Tara and Ceilia...Great... Well I guess we lose some and win some.

Hope you like chapter two! I'll keep it going until Ceilia and Tara join, then I'll have a different story for that.


	3. Chapter 3

"SO you really think that you will be able to stay with me and not be able to do your part?" Naruto asked me, having to have been forced to have to stay at his house.  
"Well first off, we have to clean this room. It's suck a mess, I mean look at it!" I said, poining to the mess in the room. There was dirty laundry along with paper cups with left over ramen in it. I mean gross, who lives in a mess like this? Oh, wait, Naruto does. How did I get stuck with him again?  
"You should clean it since you made my chin bleed," Naruto commented, crossing his arms. That was the millionth time he mentioned that since we left the tower. When will he drop the subject?  
"Well who's clothes are these?" I said, lifting up what looked like a shirt.  
"Hey, that's where my favorite pair of boxers went!" Naruto said.  
"EW!" I shrieked, dropping the boxers."That is so gross"  
"Says a girl who's wearing a skirt that anyone guy can look up,"Naruto said.  
I glared at him and then got an evil grin,"Well why are you noticing? Is it because you think it is sexy?" I said, doing a dance move that would make guys go crazy.  
"Uh, well why are you wearing it in the first place?"He asked.  
"Because I have an older sister that thinks I should have a boyfriend and buys me all these clothes that I don't like, I mean I would like to be wearing what you are wearing rather than what I'm wearing," I said, pointing a finger at his shirt.  
"Do you want to wear one? I'll lend you one," He said, popping his shirt. I felt my face turn red,"What?No way, I think I'll just buy some new clothes when I'm here," I muttered.  
"Oh, well if you don't want to wear that anymore longer just come to me and I'll lend you something else to wear,"He said.  
"Well in the mean time," I picked up a shirt, hoping it was one,"Let's clean this place up. Is this a shirt"  
"No," I held the "shirt" away from me."I'm kidding it is a shirt." I sighed with happiness.  
"When was the last time you cleaned this place anyways?" I asked.  
"A few monthes ago." I looked at Naruto with surprise. A few monthes? MONTHES?!! I'm not aloud to have my room dirty for a few hours. Geez, he's so lucky. "Well, let's get cleaning." I said.  
"Right"  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 I colapsed on the couch that was now white instead of a brown color. I was so exasted. After cleaning for about four hours you would be too.  
Naruto sat down next to me and let out a strange sound that sounded between a sigh and whine. I looked over at him and couldn't help but to giggle. He looked at me with a look that said "what are you laughing at?". What was so funny to me was all the smudges on his face. It was so hilarious. He looked like he giant freckles on his face. He kept looking at me since my giggling erupted into laughter.  
"What is so funny?" He asked. He wiped his sweat beaded forehead, smearing some more smudges on his face.  
"You have all these black marks on your face, you look so funny!" I said through fits of laughter. He smiled and then took his hand and wiped some of the dirt on his hand and then put some of it on my cheek.  
"Ha! Now you have some dirt on you!"He said, smiling wider.  
"Oh why you little!" I said, taking the cloth I had in my hand and smacking him with it, causing dirt to go everywhere, even on him and soon we got into a dirt war.  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 We colapsted on the floor from laughter and from the lose of energy.  
I stopped laughing first and examined my clothes. Man, were they dirty. My white tang top now was black and my black skirt looked like a metallic black rock. This is great. Now I have no clothes. And more importanly.  
I needed a shower, badly. But how will I ask Naruto? I rarely take showers outside my home, and now I'm a world away from my home. This will be so akward.  
"Uh, Naruto?" I said, shifting from foot to foot.  
"What?" He said, blinking his blue eyes at me.  
"I well, I need a shower,"I said, turning red.  
"Oh, ok, I'll just get Sakura and she could let you borrow some of her clothes,"He said.  
I scrunched up my nose. I don't like how Sakura dresses. "Uh well can I please borrow some of your clothes? I don't even care if I have to wear boxers"  
"Ok," He replied.  
Well this is a home sweet home. Well home sweet Naruto home. 


	4. Chapter 4

If your wondering why all of my chapters are different it is because I have been trying out different things to see which one is the best one to use for So if you wondering why, there is your answer. Well, time to get on with the story.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Hey, do you know what I just realized?" Naruto said, while we were snacking on cookies(and they were chocolate chip!) while watching a movie.

"What did you just realize?"I asked him, looking at him with a cookie sticking out of my mouth.

"I still don't know your name,"He replied."So what is it?"

"Kayla," I said, mostly muffled from the cookie. I nibbled on the cookie and watched tv. I could feel eyes on me so I looked over at Naruto and saw him staring. "What? Do I have something on me?"

Naruto looked away and muttered,"No you look fine."

"Then what's with the staring?" I asked, blinking a few times fast.

Naruto looked at me again and said,"You look strange in my clothes."

I looked down at myself and sighed. So his clothes were baggy, no wait, really baggy on me and they weren't really the type of clothes for me. I mean, white and black are for me, just not orange.

"Yeah, but hey, at least they aren't as bad as Sakura's clothing," I said, and then felt like putting my foot in my mouth. I forgot that Naruto likes Sakura. Funny thing is, he didn't look like he minded. To tell you the truth, he looked like he didn't care. Wow, that's a surprise.

"Hey, Naruto?" I said, curious on what is happening.

"Hm?" He looked at me.

"Don't you like Sakura?" I asked.

"Eh," He said, shrugging.

Whoa, that's a BIG surprise. Since when did he stop liking Sakura? Where have I been since this started? I've seen all the episodes possible. I even saw one of Naruto and Sakura going on a date.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sorry, but I must interrupt, if you haven't been to that episode, then I'm sorry, that must have been a big spoiler. And poor Hinata doesn't go on a date with him. That must be really bad with her. Well back on with the story.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Uh, Naruto?"

"What?"

"Where am I suppose to sleep? I noticed that you don't have a guess room, and the couch is a little small since I roll around in my sleep, so I would be falling off of the couch all night long," I said.

"...Well I can see where we have the problem,"He said, rubbing his chin."Why didn't you mention this earlier?"

"Because I just thought of it,"I mumbled.

"Well then I guess you have to share a bed with me,"He said, placing his hands on his knees.

"WHAT?!!!" I shouted loud enough to have all of Kohana hear me. "NO WAY NO HOW!!!!"

"Well you have any other ideas?" He asked, placing his hands over his head protectively. I stared at him, having nothing to say. He looked at me and burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Your face is so red! It's unbelievable!"Naruto said, laughing some more, making my face burn up from the point out. Well, that was so embarrassing!

"Well so? I can blush easily," I said, letting a humph out when I crossed my arms over my chest and stuck my nose into the air.

"Oh really?" He said, giving a mischievous grin at me. And I didn't like it one bit. (A/N: My friend came up with the KayNaru coupling.) Naruto moved closer to me, making it impossible to escape from whatever he had planned. "Now I want to know Kayla, have you ever been kissed before?"

"W-w-what kind of question is that?" I asked, feeling my face burn up.

"Hmm, really?" He said, his face getting close to mine.

"NO! D-d-don't!" I studdered. I pushed him away. Oh man oh man, I so wish I was home.

And like magic, I was home again. My friends, Ceilia and Tara, where there.

"KAYLA!!!"They both screamed at the same time. "Where have you been? We've been searching for you for almost a whole week already!"

"Why is your face red?" Ceilia asked, noticing it first.

"You guys, you will never believe where I have been."

Well I guess now I'm home, but hopefully not forever. Hopefully...


	5. Chapter 5

Just to tell you, I am going to start a new story with Ceilia and Tara in it since my friends really want to read it. And also I've started it already. Tee hee. Well on with the story.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ceilia and Tara sat down on the couch once again from the shock that I just told them. I know that they don't believe me, I just know they don't.

"That is so...COOL!!!" Ceilia was the one who broke the silence.

"No wonder why you are wearing Naruto's clothing. I mean they don't look like stuff that you would wear, you probably would wear something like what Neji and Hinata wear," Tara said, looking at my clothing.

"Huh? Oh, I'm still wearing his clothes,"I said, looking down at myself.

"Kayla?"Ceilia asked.

"What?"I said, looking up at her.

"CAN WE GO THERE?!!!" Both Ceilia and Tara shouted.

"Uh...We'll see, but for right now, I'm tired."

"Fine."

Well, let's see what it will turn out to be when I try to get my friends to get to Naruto Land. Let's wait till tomorrow.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I got up and stretched. Yesterday was so unreal. I wonder if I will be able to get Ceilia and Tara to get to go there and meet their favorite characters.

Knocking was coming from my bedroom door. "Kayla? Are you awake?"

Should have known, it's Tara. She's always first to get to a place when it's going to be very exciting.

"Yes, I am," I said.

Tara opened the door and walked in, with Ceilia behind her. They sat down at the end of my bed. It was silent for a few minutes.

"So how are we suppose to get to the Naruto place?" Tara asked, breaking the silence.

"I don't really know, all I did was wish that I was there and then I was, but a black hole appeared and swallowed me up," I said.

"Then do that," Ceilia said.

"I don't think that I could," I said, rubbing my forehead. "I think I have to be mad. I've wished that I could go to that place before, but it never worked."

"Well what got you mad the last time?" Ceilia asked. After she did, there was a knocking at the door.

"Shrimp! Get out here and fix the tv. It's all static again!" My sister shouted through the door. I groaned. Does she have to annoy me right now? Wait a second...

"No!" I said.

"You better get out here!" She yelled.

I whispered to my friends,"Hold on to my arms." They did and then I replied to her,"I would rather be in the Naruto land than here!"Anger seeped through my voice and a hole appeared and swallowed all of us up.

Well, let's hope they will accept having my friends here. Welcome to the world of Naruto, Ceilia and Tara. Hope you enjoy.


End file.
